


Sensibility

by deerseokie



Series: Oblivious [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Jealous Katsuki Yuuri, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Misunderstandings, Multi, Slight possessive behavior, possessive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 10:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11965407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerseokie/pseuds/deerseokie
Summary: Victor and Yuuri have always thought they were sensible men. Unless it was Yuri they were dealing with.Prequel toOblivious





	Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Divine_Awakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divine_Awakened/gifts).



> Hello everyone! I first want to apologize to anyone who didn't appreciate Yurio being ooc in Oblivious. However, I think how I wrote him went better with the one shot, but I still hope it didn't cause anyone to lose interest in it :( Secondly, I wrote this shitty prequel because someone asked for it a while ago and I decided why not? I'm absolutely sorry for taking so long to write this! 
> 
> I hope you guys can enjoy it!

Victor and Yuuri have always considered themselves to be sensible individuals. Never ones to rely on rash actions fueled by petty desires. They would also claim to be selfless men, learning at a young age that one shouldn’t always try to possess tangible items specifically for themselves, to themselves. However, were the two ever taught to not monopolize _someone_ all to themselves?

  
At times they stop to question when they became so utterly selfish. Possessive even, if they really thought about it. People aren’t objects and with that statement means no one is owned by another. Victor and Yuuri were very much aware of this notion, but towards a certain blond haired beauty, those rules seemed not to apply. And his name was Yuri. Yuri Plisetsky.

  
This streak of possessiveness developed while in Barcelona. Their relationship had just started out, a mere month together. Victor and Yuuri went out shopping one night and upon asking Yuri if he wanted to accompany them, he declined. Victor and Yuuri didn’t pester him to join as they knew his claws would come out once annoyed. That night they went out to the streets of Barcelona and marveled at all the shops and people bustling around them, while both of them flitted from one shop to the next. As they finished up their shopping, arms brimming with bags from various stores, the two stumbled across Mari and Minako gawking over something through the window of a café.

  
“Minako come look at this!” Mari all but shouted.

“What is it?”

“Yurio looks like he’s enjoying having tea with someone!”

Minako runs over to the window to observe, “oh! That’s Otabek from Kazakhstan!”

Victor and Yuuri shared looks with each other before walking just a tad bit faster to observe for themselves. Low and behold, their Yuri was indeed enjoying tea with Otabek, smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks as he animatedly talked to the other.

 _Obviously they’re just having a friendly conversation with each_ _other,_ Victor thought as he continued to watch the two almost bitterly. For some reason he couldn’t stomach the idea of someone Yuri just met being able to make him look so absolutely happy. Even though they were one month into their relationship, Yuri was still full of scowls and rude language. However, he could admit that at times the blond looked remorseful after he would spit fire at his lovers, but he never outright apologized for it. He opted for more subtle approaches as an apology, like a kiss on the cheek or resting his head on one of their shoulders.

Yuuri shuffled from foot to foot uncomfortably as Mari and Minako continued to gush over Otabek and Yuri and their apparent _date_ as they called it cheerfully. He, like Victor, never seen Yuri look so _comfortable_ with someone he just met. At times Yuri still struggled to relax when around them at their house. It would usually take an hour or more of Yuri being around his lovers and gentle coaxing before he would finally cave in and snuggle against the two.

Later that evening, they all joined up at a restaurant per the request of Mari. Victor and Yuuri kept their eyes glued on their kitten and Otabek. The two talked amongst themselves and would only converse with someone else if the conversation was directed at them.

The green monster rose up slowly within the two as the night went on, along with a different emotion entirely. They felt that they had to let the world know, especially Otabek now, that Yuri was theirs alone. However, they tried not to be selfish and continued to let Yuri have his fun with his new companion.

That night when the three made it back to their hotel room, Yuri was confronted by his new lovers and stood shocked as he listened to them.

“What the fuck,” he barks out. “Did you two seriously think something was going on with Otabek and I?”

Yuuri looks at him, “well it was just that we saw you two together at the café-”

“….And we didn’t really know what to think to be honest. You kind of dismissed us when we asked if you wanted to go shopping with us earlier.” Victor prompted when he realized Yuuri was struggling to finish.

Yuri huffs loudly, “that’s because I didn’t feel like going shopping today. Otabek and I were just talking.” The blonde then looks down almost bashfully and lets his hair obscure his face.

“I know I’m not really good at this,” he gestures around at the three of them, “but I am d-dating you two. And I actually l-like it, so don’t think anymore stupid things like that!” He finishes with a scowl tempting to mar his beautiful face.

Victor could only laugh as he walked up to Yuri and wrapped his arms around his waist, ignoring the blonde’s flailing. Of course only Yuri could be so adorable while simultaneously trying to keep up his dismissive demeanor. Then again, that was wholly expected.

“We’re sorry kitten. How foolish of us. Won’t you forgive us?” Victor then drops a kiss on his temple before pulling away.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. I’m tired, so let’s go to sleep.”

Once in the bed, with Yuri in the middle, he turns to face Yuuri, “Otabek is just a friend for the record.”

Yuuri’s face splits into that brilliant smile of his before responding to Yuri. “We know Yuri.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry.... :/  
> It was short and it bugged me that I wrote 911 words. I have a slight (or maybe big..?) hatred for odd numbers, but I didn't know what else to put. *cries in a corner* Anyways, tell me what you thought (hopefully it wasn't an entirely unpleasant read)!!


End file.
